


As Natural as Breathing

by CalamityJane



Series: BlairxSoul [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityJane/pseuds/CalamityJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Older AU where protagonists are 18 years old/based off the manga ending- Soul and Maka, ever since defeating the Kishin, have been dating off and on; their relationship filled with more arguments then understanding.  Blair moved out back into her old house a couple years back and misses Soul.  Will their reunion stir up some forgotten feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Natural as Breathing

“Damn it Maka, how many times do I have to tell you I don’t care about those other girls? They’re the ones that hit on me, and you know I’d never cheat on you!” Soul yelled; aggravated at another one of his girlfriend’s jealous rants. 

“Don’t give me that, I saw you checking her out plain as day… you always were a pervert, remember when Blair lived with us?!" She screamed back, stomping her foot. 

Soul groaned and flashed her an angry look, “Not this again… I’m so tired of you being constantly jealous. It was cute the first 5 times you did it but now I can hardly do anything without you freaking out.” 

“Oh don’t flatter yourself! You always think you’re so cool just because you get hit on wherever you go. Ever thought how that makes me feel?”

“What do you want me to do about it?! Look ugly? Yell at them to go away?”

His girlfriend glared at him. “Just don’t act so full of it, talking to them like they actually have a chance. It’s not just cruel to them, but it’s betraying me.” She argued. 

“Ok that’s it; we need another break I can’t take this anymore.” Soul proclaimed, raising his hands up in defeat. 

Maka crossed her arms. “Fine! It’s a good thing you moved out then!” 

“Fine!”

“Fine!!!” And she shoved him out the door. 

Standing outside of their old apartment, Soul sighed angrily. Could the two of them go a week without these intense arguments? Most of the time when they argued Soul just backed off and let Maka blow some steam and get it out of her system. She’d always been bossy, but ever since they started dating she went way over the top. At first they took it slow, and it was really nice but now… Soul wondered if it was really worth it. 

He started walking back to his own apartment, hands shoved in his pockets with his head full of thought. In the corner of his eye he noticed a familiar hard to forget figure even from a distance. Curiously he wandered over in its direction, soon approaching a friendly face he hadn’t seen for a while. “Hey Blair, what are you doing?” 

 

“Want the usual sweet cheeks?” The fishmonger asked Blair as she approached the counter. 

“Yes please,” She replied, ignoring the nickname he have her as usual. Ever since he’d seen her in her human form the guy never stopped flirting with her. When she showed up as a cat he’d always beg her to transform giving her free fish as collateral. Now she didn’t even bother trying to get any free, she just bought it like a normal person. 

The feline in human form was dressed fairly conservative today, not really in the mood for social antics. It was one of her days off and she wasn’t feeling very upbeat like she usually was, her head was filled with complicated thoughts. 

“So Blair, there’s this nice seafood place downtown I think you’d…” The man started, but she cut him off.

“How many times do I have to tell you I’m not interested?” She sighed, pitying him. 

“Just try it out ok! I mean, it’ll be a free meal, and not even a guarantee of doing anything after?” He persisted, getting uncomfortably close to her. 

She rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wished she could always stay in cat form to avoid creeps like this. Blair loved being noticed and adored but sometimes the unneeded affection was extremely annoying. “Bye! See you later!” She called out, exiting the store. 

Once out, her shoulder slumped. “I always let him off too easy… I’m too nice for my own good.” She thought to herself, knowing that if she wanted to she could shoot him down with a lot more force. There was a time back then where she would have done it too, but ever since she lived with Soul and Maka she’d become a lot more considerate and less selfish. 

Today would have been the day to lash out at him as well, earlier she ran into Spirit at Chupa’s and he spent the whole time doting to her about how well Maka was doing as an academy teacher. He’d made everything seem so great like his little girl was growing up and being someone important it got Blair thinking about her own future. 

She’d never really cared about fighting or having a purpose to her life, but watching Soul, Maka, and the rest of the crew grow up and become so important… over time it made her feel insignificant, like she was only fit for the background. Blair realized that she’d like something worth fighting for, not just to keep living this boring lifestyle, although she loved the freedom to be lazy and do whatever she wanted. She just felt as if she was missing out on something… and she wanted to know what. 

Carrying the fish she’d purchased in her right hand, she swung the bag carelessly, heading back to the outskirts of town where her home was when she heard someone call her name. Her cat ears perked up from beneath her hat and she recognized Soul’s voice right away. 

Wasting no time, she pounced on him happily, “Soul!! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you, I’ve missed you my little Scythey boy!” She gushed, pulling him into a crushing hug. 

“Ugh, come on… I’m taller then you now and you still call me that?” He moaned, hugging her back slightly but trying to breathe. 

“Of course!” Blair giggled, being pushed away by him to avoid getting smothered. 

He straightened up and adjusted his shirt frowning. She hadn’t changed much. “So what have you been up to?” He asked, making conversation. 

She swayed back and forth and answered, “Oh nothing much…” Blair looked him over carefully noticing dark circles beneath his eyes. “You look so tired!” She noticed, pointing at him. 

Soul shrugged, “Yeah well… the academy keeps me busy with missions and stuff; it’s not easy being a Death Scythe. I’m not even sure when I last got a good night’s sleep.” 

“Aw Soul, I didn’t think you were that busy! If you wanna sleep, come nap with me.” Blair winked. 

He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. The idea was slightly tempting; he’d been wanting some female company lately, seeing as the Maka situation wasn’t doing so great at the moment. “I mean… Naps sound great but, how about we listen to music or something instead? Ya know, just hang out?”

A slight blush rose in his cheeks as he thought about the two of them laying together and listening to something mellow… he could almost hear Radiohead playing in the background of the scene from the vinyl he’d picked up a week ago.

Blair’s eyes lit up, “Really? We never hang out anymore!! I’d love to.” She smiled enthusiastically. 

A lot of times she missed the way things used to be… Maka petting her on the couch while she studied, surprising Soul in the morning in her swim suit… But she didn’t want to get in the way of their business all the time so she more or less faded into the background, finding other ways to have fun. 

"C’mon let’s go play!" She urged, taking a hold of his hand excitedly. 

Soul laughed a little, a small smirk playing at the corners of his lips. “It’s not so much playing as it is chilling out. Follow me.” 

"Chilling out… hehe." She giggled, following next to him closely. 

As they walked he thought briefly about Maka but shook it off right away. If he did things like this she’d flip her lid… but Blair was an old friend, and Maka didn’t run his life. 

The scythe led her by the hand to his room, shutting the door behind him. “So what kind of music do you like?” He asked, heading over to his CD shelves and browsing them with his eyes. He pulled a few of his own choices and flipped them over, looking for specific tracks.

His room hadn’t changed much despite the time, but she hadn’t been here in a while. "Ummmm.." Blair pondered, "I guess just music you can sing to! Blair likes to sing!" She smiled. 

Personally she didn’t really have much musical preference, but she always liked being around people who had a passion for something. She’d enjoy just being around Soul and his music. Blair sat on the bed, watching him look through the CD’s and admiring how many of them he had. 

Soul nodded. “Ever heard of The 1975?” 

He flipped the case open and slipped the disc into the stereo system, waiting for the first mellow vibes to ring through his speakers. He smiled, a small sigh escaping him, before turning back to Blair. He hopped onto the bed beside her, lying flat with hands poised behind his head.

"Nope! I don’t know too much about music." She admitted, tilting her head. "But this sounds pretty nice." Blair tried to listen to it, seeing if she could pick up on anything that would impress him but no such luck.

"I’m not gonna bite, you know. I invited you in, relax a little."

She laughed softly at what he said… as if Blair ever had any trouble relaxing. 

”You’d better not! Those teeth of yours are pointier then my cat ones.” She giggled, lying half way on top of him, her chest pressed against his with her legs swinging up and down idly on the covers. She folded her hands and propped her chin on them, smiling down at Soul. 

”I’ve missed you.” She sighed, eyelids half closed. 

Soul half-smiled, closing his eyes. “Mmm.” He couldn’t help but think that every part of this moment was amazing. The atmosphere was perfect, they were relaxed…yes, just yes. He didn’t get enough of this in his life, especially being in a paranoid uptight relationship. 

Seeing him this at ease wasn’t something the feline saw very often so she enjoyed watching him and was quite content and pleased herself. It seemed he’d matured quite a bit since back then; if she was that cuddly with him when he was younger he’d push her away. 

"So what have you been up to, Blair? Never see you anymore." He opened one crimson eye to look at her, crossing his feet.

She smiled and replied, “Oh you know… the usual. Working at Chupa’s in my spare time… roaming the streets looking for free fish…” 

She recoiled slowly from him, lying on her back when she realized just how little she did actually did. I mean... every day Maka, Soul, and the gang got stronger and accomplished more and more with their lives… now they were so grown up and Blair had hardly changed at all. She frowned sadly to herself, wondering why she’d never noticed before. 

"I’m surprised you haven’t ditched town." He laughed quietly. "Girl like you would go viral in Vegas or something." The weapon stretched again, turning his head to look at her. She had a complex look draw across her face. He sighed softly.

"Are you alright? You look deep in thought or something."

Blair blushed slightly, something uncharacteristic of her. Soul used to be a cute young boy she could toy with and now he was getting her to blush? This wouldn’t do. 

"But then I’d never get to see youuuu." She whined, giving him a playful smirk and climbing on top of him like the first morning she’d shown up in his apartment. Squeezing him tightly, she whispered to him, "Tell me Soul… have I lost my touch?" 

Soul smirked and shook his head, closing his eyes again. “I don’t think so. You’re still the sexy kitty you were when you got here,” he muttered. His hands snaked their way around her waist and he held her there.

"Unfortunately you haven’t done anything too crazy recently, so people are getting used to you here… you need to do something… scandalous." He chuckled.  
The feline frowned and narrowed her eyes, not showing how delighted she was by his hands on her hips and the delicious hints he was dropping. 

”Well well… maybe we should shed a few layers and have a different kind of fun… how scandalous would that be Mister Death Scythe?” She purred, lowering her face to his seductively, licking her lips as she did so. 

Boy was he tempting her. He probably didn’t even realize that this challenging atmosphere was exactly the sort of thing that turned her on… not to mention Soul had always been her favorite plaything. 

"You know I’m not a quick lay," he laughed, propping himself up by his elbows. "I’m not even sure if we should do that." Soul shrugged, biting his lip just to tease. The weapon flipped her down to lay beside him.

"Awwww Soul! You know I don’t think that about you." She sighed laughingly, accepting being rolled off of him and snuggling up to him on her side. "You’re much too precious for that." Blair smiled, kissing him quick on the cheek. 

Soul blushed as her lips brushed his cheek. He moved his hands back behind his head, laughing softy. “You’re cute, ya know?”

She hummed dreamily, “Thank you.” After a short pause she went on, “Geeze I’m selfish, I wanna be so much more then ‘cute’ to you.” The feline admitted, relaxing next to him.  
He ran his fingers through her hair softly, smiling. “What do you want to be, Blair?” He questioned. His eyes wandered over her, taking in her figure. 

"I wanna be…." She started, but then sighed to herself deciding it was best just to enjoy right now and not make things more complicated. After all, it’d been a while since she’d seen him... who knows how he’d changed. 

"Never mind," She giggled, burying her face into his shoulder. "You’re just my favorite." The feline added; her voice muffled as she spoke, and after hearing it she burst into a fit of giggles causing her hat to fall off her head and onto the floor, revealing her cat ears.

Her words drew a grin across his lips and he shook his head. “I’m nobody’s favorite.” He breathed, looking at her again. Soul grabbed her hat and placed it back on her head and covered her face with it. “And why won’t you tell me what you want to be?”

Blair snickered into her hat and while laughing she replied, “Too bad! No takes backs! You’re Blair’s favorite forever.”

The scythe watched her quietly now, letting his fingers linger on the brim of her hand. He dragged the tips of his digits around the side, dropping his eyes to hers once more in question.

She not so tactfully avoided his gaze, now attempting to hide behind the hat to no avail as he peeked over at her. As their eyes met, for the first time since meeting Soul she felt embarrassed and her cheeks burned at his gaze. She smacked her lips together and made a kissy noise before retreating beneath the hat again childishly. 

It was much easier messing with him back then, she wasn’t sure if she totally liked being on the other end of the embarrassment, blushing gave too much away.

"You’re blushing an awful lot," he teased quietly. 

She denied it huffing, “I am not!” Blair removed the hat and set it off the side, ears drooping and a guilty frown on her face. 

The white noise was doing its job; they were both more relaxed now. The scythe pouted a bit, rolling up onto one side and looking at her. "And avoiding my questions. Tell me, I’m not gonna judge you or anything."

She shifted her gold eyes away, silent until his offer and she turned back. 

He ran a hand through his messy bleached locks, pushing them out of his eyes. “Let’s make a deal. I’ll tell you a secret if you tell me what you want to be. Fair?” He smiled softly.

Despite how much she was trying to hide something, nothing could stop her curiosity and she smiled weakly and said, “Well okkk… but it’d better be a good secret!” Blair nodded; chin resting on her palm as she lied next to him in anticipation. 

Soul smiled, settling onto the bed comfortably. “My secret… is that I’ve had dreams about almost every girl I know, but none quite compare to a certain person.” He sighed, a pink hue rising in his face. The weapon didn’t elaborate on the subject, looking away from her.

Hearing his secret she wiggled around and whined, “Nooooo! Soul, you gotta tell me who! If you don’t it doesn’t count.” She complained, seeing his blush. 

Though she was usually good at picking up feelings, sometimes she could be extremely dense. She wanted to assume certain things but she just had to hear it plainly so when she had to go the question of who wouldn’t ring in her head over and over again. 

She covered her mouth with her hands and her eyebrows lowered, “If you’re gonna be that vague then I’ll answer it by saying…. I wanna be… a flower pot.”

Soul tilted his head, blinking. “A… flower pot? Oh come on, Blair. I’m trying to be subtle here.” The weapon ran his hands over his face. He peeked through his fingers at her. She was obviously hiding something and he wanted to know what.

"You know I don’t do subtle." She giggled, poking him on the cheek. 

"My dreams… have been about…" His voice trailed off, until he mumbled the rest into his hands. "… you, because you’re much more attractive then my friends." He huffed quietly, looking down.

Her ears perked up to hear him when he got quieter and then her eyes widened when he admitted it was about her. Blair smiled widely, hidden behind her hands and she muffled giggling. 

"Awww Soul!" She squealed happily, grabbing and snuggling up to him. 

"I lo-" She started, almost compulsively said "I love you." but she bit her tongue at the last second. Oops, she was almost overwhelmed by his cuteness. 

His head shot up from his hands and he stared at the cat, eyes wide. “What did you say?” He asked, blinking. No way did she almost say the L word. No way. That’s not Blair, not Blair at all.

Blair glanced to the side, puckering her lips together flinching giddily at his intensity. ”I said, ‘Awww Soul!’ Silly.” She answered smiling mischievously. The feline rocked back and forth on the bed, whistling to herself and then crossing her legs still in the laying position. 

The weapon sat up, never breaking eye contact with her. He shifted his tense body to face hers, and then tilted his head in question. “I answered. Your turn.” His tone was darker now. “What was that you said?”

"Nope no good, you can’t ask me a different question. Tsk tsk, don’t break the rules!" She scolded teasingly, wiggling her forefinger at him. "I forgot the question anyway! So let’s just forget about it K?" 

Soul was a bit offended by her grin and scowled playfully. He looked shifted his body down to her level, glaring into her eyes as seriously as he could.

"What do you want to be, Blair?" He whispered, half kidding his eyes.

She sighed, taking a deep breath. Then she slowly brought her hands up to his face, gently touching his cheeks and she leaned into his ear and whispered quietly, “I wanna be your favorite too.” 

With that she flopped over on her stomach, face mushed into a pillow. That probably would come off as her teasing more, but she actually meant it. Blair never thought she would admit her desire to be seen as the most important person to him, but she hoped he wouldn’t take it that seriously for fear of what could be ruined or changed that she liked between them. 

"My favorite?" Soul blinked. The male was confused, and it showed on his face. He pursed his lips, looking down and hoping for an explanation.

Suddenly, he remembered the earlier conversation and a blush painted its way across his pale cheeks. “O-Ohhh…” He stammered. “Oh, Blair, you… oh.” For some reason, he was speechless. Why, he was clueless, but nevertheless speechless. He found himself reaching out to her, running his hand through her hair to get her attention.

She blushed into the pillow where he couldn’t see her, ashamed of herself. Why had she told him that? Blair felt she had no right to put the burden of her feelings on him, sharing her secret desire to be most important to him. She thought she’d given up on that a long time ago when she first failed to take him from Maka, but the longing had stuck with her even when she was sure it was hopeless. Soul would never want a girl like her… 

Soothed by him stroking her hair, she refused to let her eyes water. Blair sat up on the edge of the bed and said quietly, “I should probably go…” and she started to stand. She couldn’t live with herself if she made things worse by making him uncomfortable.

Soul snatched her wrist and spun her around. “Don’t leave.” He said plainly. The weapon came to his feet beside her. She had just told him her deepest secret. He couldn’t let her leave on a bad note. Blair wasn’t expecting him to stop her, her figure being easily turned around and brought into arms like she was weightless at his touch.

The weapon wrapped his free arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his torso. He wasn’t much taller than her, but just enough so her head pressed into his chest. 

The feline in human form didn’t make a move, she was too nervous to do. Despite that she took a deep breath, taking in his familiar scent she loved and despite the thoughts that raged on in her mind, she felt strangely happy because she never could have dreamed up this moment as much as her heart always reminded her it wouldn’t happen. 

“Blair… you never asked me who my favorite was.” He whispered, pressing his lips into her hair.

When he spoke, her eyes widened and tears brimmed in them much as she desperately didn’t want them to. Blair never ever cried, yet here she was terrified of what he would say only assuming the worst. Her hand clutched some material of his shirt and she weakly asked, “Who?” 

"Well, I have different favorites," He sighed. "I have my favorite friend, Black*Star… My favorite meister, Maka," Soul found himself smiling down at her before bringing her in closer. 

He wouldn’t have imagined it coming down to this— those tiny secret feelings he held at the back of his mind pushed into reality— but with this situation it was bound to come crashing through. 

He brushed the hair from her eyes, his grin becoming more gentle and careful. Soul sighed, “But I’ve always had this little bug at the back of my mind… that maybe you and I could be, in your words, favorites one day.” 

Blair looked up at him with her gold eyes boring into his and upon hearing that last sentence tears finally spilled over. As the heat rose in his face and he pulled her close again. She wanted to smile and laugh but she was just blushing and crying, overwhelmed at the moment. 

She truly didn’t know what to say. The sexy kitty who had been trying for years to earn his attention might actually be able to keep the one person who made her feel truly human. And that’s when she said it; like a whisper she spoke, “I love you.”

"I know, Blair." He whispered quietly. Soul ran his hand in circles over her back. He twisted to sit both of them down on the edge of his bed, but never let her go. "Don’t cry, please…"

Soul never had something like this happen before. Sure, girls had confessed feelings, but never had they broken down in front of him. The scythe felt helpless. He watched as Blair sobbed; only pulling her closer. He tried to comfort her, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back. He bit his lip and sighed. “It’s okay, Blair. It’s all okay.”

In the back of his mind he briefly remembered Maka, his on and off so called girlfriend. He thought he’d feel like a traitor, but surprisingly he didn’t. Not even a little. His feelings for Blair never had the chance to reach this far, and he was starting to feel like they could amount to something. 

He was tired of feeling pinned down my Maka and his relationship, and that’s when he decided to completely push her out of his mind… I mean, he had someone in his arms right now who genuinely cared about him and would do anything to make him happy which wasn’t something he’d been able to say about his Meister for a long while, and he wouldn’t let her stop him.

"I-I’m sorry.." She sniffed, "I’m really sorry." Blair had never had this sort of thing happen to her, she was always so comfortable in her own skin, Soul probably thought she looked pathetic. Maybe she’d overestimated herself thinking she could keep a secret forever or just not care about the outcome, but ever since meeting Soul and Maka she learned to care... I mean really care; love people and put them first. 

Yet in this moment she felt completely selfish, and maybe that’s why she was crying. She thought she’d always be able to bear being in the background of his life. Blair gathered her strength and held his hand tight, the other wiping her eyes. ”You’re still too good to me... you always have been.” She admitted, smiling sadly.

Soul looked down at his feet, intertwining their fingers slowly. He couldn’t help but feel bad. He cared about Blair, he really did, but… he was hesitant. No one had ever used the L word on him before, and it was sitting in his brain like a rock. Blair loved him. That was an odd feeling to have churning in your belly.

"You don’t have to be sorry, Blair. Everyone has their moments." He laughed softly. His hand tightened around hers. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"Mmmhmm…" She hummed quietly, looking down in sudden self-consciousness. Blair wasn’t sure what to do now, I mean she’d successfully blew the lid off something huge and although Soul seemed to be taking it sorta well she had the urge to run away and hide somewhere. She hadn’t even asked him if he was in a relationship with someone else and he was just trying to let her down gently. 

"But you know I’ve only ever made your life harder since the first time we met. You had to collect 99 more human souls just because I didn’t tell you the truth about not being a witch... then I moved in and bothered you guys all the time." She explained shakily, "You have no reason to like me, but I have every reason to love you. Every reason I could ever think of." 

Soul’s bright ruby irises stared at her. He shook his head. “I’m not going to lie, initially you were annoying. But… now, I’m so used to you being here that life without you would be strange.” The weapon explained, looking away. The pink hues flooded his cheeks again.

She blushed slightly, always being grateful she never wore out her welcome at their apartment like she was afraid of. To say she became a piece of it made her feel some closure in a way, and that made her smile. 

Despite that, Blair still felt as if she was still bearing down on him too hard and even though he’d sort of acknowledged something between them the feline still felt like she was standing out in the open, exposed in his sight and unprotected. Even though her attitude was usually positive, she couldn’t help but assume that she felt more strongly about this then he did, and that was discouraging but she wasn’t too surprised. 

After a moment, Soul snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her in. He bit his lip, swallowing his pride. She wasn’t going to stop feeling down until he proved his feelings, and he did truly feel like there was something there and to let it go without a fight would be something he’d undoubtedly regret. His free hand cupped her cheek and forced her to look up at him. 

Blair shyly accepted the contact, wondering what he’d do now. When he carefully touched her face she only watched, allowing him to continue with uncertainty. There was no way he was actually going to… kiss her right?

After a moment of quiet hesitation, Soul closed his eyes and pressed one, gentle kiss to her lips. He didn’t take a breath, nor did he push it farther— this was perfect, this was all he wanted… her.

As he leaned down she closed her gold eyes and accepted it. Blair didn’t want to change a single thing, she wouldn’t reach up and touch him more or deepen the kiss… despite that it was the most meaningful one she could ever recall having, more intense and powerful then she’d ever imagined even with something so simple and soft. When their contact broke her cheeks burned more than they ever had before. 

She desperately tried to speak to clear up any nervous feelings but Blair couldn’t seem to say anything so she just pressed herself against him, arms around Soul carefully feeling more loved then she ever expected to receive. 

A small smile curved up his lips, pulling her into a tight embrace. “Blair, despite what you think, you’re a lovely person. You have no reason to feel bad about being here. You would’ve been gone a long time ago if we had an issue with you,” he sighed into her ear. “Please don’t feel bad.”

"O-Ok.. I believe you Soul." She replied quietly, shivering when he sighed into one of her sensitive ears.

The weapon felt his heart fluttering slightly when he pulled away again, arms wrapped delicately around her waist, holding her close. His first instinct was to smile, sharp-teeth showing a bit between his lips.

Blair was so conflicted to either just cuddle up into his chest forever or stare at him and take his eyes lingering on her like she always wanted them to. Her lips tingled from the thought and she smiled in spite of herself. She’d always wanted to give him more than a bloody nose… and that sharp smile of his was defiantly more dazzling in Blair’s eyes when it was because of her. 

She shifted to sit on his lap, not straddling him but just so she could twist her body a bit to face him.

Soul was happy she was here. He wanted to pull her closer, kiss her harder, show her exactly how he felt— he wasn’t that rough, though. He wanted to make sure everything was alright. So he kissed her cheek softly, trying to get her to relax.

She giggled for the first time in a while, now all traces of tears and sadness gone she felt comfortable like everything was going to be ok. The fact he had kissed her rang through her mind, exciting her like having a dream fulfilled. ”I thought I scared you away for a second there…” Blair admitted; arms around his neck. 

"I’ve faced scarier things than feelings,” He laughed quietly, holding her close. This was so unlike Blair— actual feelings, cuddling, what was next? He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, his expression calm now. This was so strange. He’d never imagined being so close to someone, not even Maka. There was a point where he felt he would… but now it was clear that would never happen. Therefore he wasn’t going to let Blair slip away from him.

She laughed, “Feelings are the scariest things you know, I was much more nervous to bring up that I liked you in comparison to the time you cut me in half!” Blair teased, eyes closed as well. 

Remembering what she mentioned, he shrugged a little, cracking a goofy smile. “Yeah, I don’t think we ever really apologized about that…” He trailed off, free hand rubbing the back of his neck.

The cat giggled, “Well that stunt you guys pulled counted as free room and board at your place!”

He whispered in her ear. "You could stay, if you want to…"

Her ears perked up. ” I’d love to! I’ve missed playing with you.” She giggled, standing up and pulling Soul along with her, spinning around like she was dancing with him. She was adorable now— twirling like a small child and seeming to bounce as she moved. The blush that kept appearing across his cheeks gained the spotlight once more, prominently pink on his pale skin.

She paused and then blushed to herself, thinking of something. Blair considered asking him a question about that but then out loud she accidentally said, “Nah..” and waved her hands. 

Soul became confused at her gesture. “Nah what?” He tilted his head curiously. Blair, as cute as she was, seemed to be holding back. He pulled her hand so they would face one another.

Blair admired his smile and blushed at his gaze, unbelievably pleased at the way he looked at her now. It was sort of like one of those cute romances you see on T.V. She always thought the best she could ever do would be to seduce men, not be the girl they want to open the door for and kiss on the cheek: the one that would last more than a few days.

"Well…." She started, winking at him. "Now that I think about it, you ate one of my souls…. so it’s like… you’ve got a piece of me with you always? You know people say they give their heart, but you’ve got my soul." Blair smiled happily, squeezing his hand. 

Soul’s lips pulled up in a wide grin. “I guess so. That’s kinda neat.” He chuckled quietly. His vermilion gaze met hers again and he slipped closer, just close enough so their torsos touched. He looked down at her with a soft smile, twisting his fingers between hers.

There was a moment of hesitation, but the death scythe found himself leaning into her. Soul’s free hand went behind her head, pulling her in the rest of the way to kiss her. His eyes flittered shut. Maybe this time would be a little less careful. He pressed closer, moving his lips ever so slightly, trying to stimulate a response from her.

She followed along with his actions, always waiting to see what he would do first. It wasn’t the approach Blair usually took, but it was the one she felt she needed to do with Soul in order to retain this sense of being wanted not just making moves like she would before. The feline predicted she’d probably lose that self-control but for now it was the sweetest experience she’d ever had. 

Admittedly she never really kissed often, finding enjoyment in the more sketchy side of intimacy, but when Soul did it she felt like it was her first time; like fireworks and innocence like she could experience infinite pleasure just from that. Blair smiled on his lips, excitedly deepening the kiss and pressed herself closer against him, his hard chest warm and comforting against hers. Her arms shifted to wrap around his neck, squeezing tightly. 

Soul smiled into her lips as well, letting out tiny giggles in the kiss. He was happy with her. He felt his chest become warm with emotion and fluttery with nerves all at once. His hands dropped to the small of her back, pressing his fingertips into her skin ever-so-gently. The weapon’s breath became shallow as he fell into a rhythm.

He couldn’t help but wonder what she thought about all this. Was this what she was expecting? Did he make her happy? All these questions buzzed through his mind that he chose to ignore solely because he loved the way her lips felt moving with his.

Blair felt like blushing from every touch, her body not feeling quite as close as it wanted to be to him. She wanted to keep going, to have all of him right then and there, and she could probably do it too. The feline in human form felt herself kissed him more passionately, on her tip toes. 

He tightened his grip on her body, pushing closer. His lips started to tingle with anticipation. Then she suddenly stopped, slowing the kiss to a long drawn out one before pulling back. His breath caught in his throat when her lips paused. Fluttering his eyes open, Soul looked to her, a half-grin in his face.

Yes Blair wanted more, but this wasn’t another guy she slept with for the fun of it. This was Soul: someone she wanted to be there for and keep as long as she could. She would do anything for him, and she had to show it. 

Blair backed up, and suddenly pounced on the bed, leaving him probably confused. ”Oh Soul! Do you wanna play a game?” She grinned, tilting her head and patting the bed playfully. 

"What kind of game?" He plopped down beside her, leaning back on his hands. He was curious where she was taking this. Personally, he would’ve been fine with that kiss to go on for a little longer.

She giggled to herself. ”Ok how about this, we ask each other questions... anything we want and the other has to answer it! No lying!” Blair proclaimed, pointing one finger. She put on a serious face that still managed to look silly. 

"I’ll go first…" The feline smirked, deviously plotting what she would ask. She turned to him on her stomach and added, "So have you ever had a girlfriend? Is that how you know how to kiss?" She smiled mischievously. 

"Of course I’ve had a girlfriend. Well, one." Soul shrugged, eyes toward the ceiling. He flopped back on his bed lazily. He crossed his feet, yawning.

"One?!" Her eyes widened, dying to know who. Maybe the next question she could get away with asking more than one, as long as he didn’t call her on it. 

Soul looked up to Blair after a moment, face plain. “Have you ever slept with Maka’s father?”

Blair giggled at his question, not expecting him to ask her that. ”I guess some people would be under that impression…. but despite coming to Chupa’s all the time Papa really just wants to chat with me about Maka for the most part. He’s crazy about her you know, and when I lived here he used that outlet to see what was going on in her life.” She replied, smiling. ”I don’t think he sees me that way…”

He listened to her words carefully, nodding. “I guess that’s understandable, considering Maka doesn’t really care for him all that much.” He shrugged carelessly.

"Ok, who’s the person? And how far have you gone with them?!" Blair questioned, anxious for his answer.

Soul nodded, sitting up on his elbows. “Yeah, just one I’ve kissed outside of you,” he smiled a little. “I don’t like to put myself out there as available.”

He carefully continued, "Okay, the person is none other than Maka, and we’ve done things." He smirked, cheeks flushing light pink. “She and I dated for a while… a year or so. Things started getting rocky over the past few months and we fought all the time. We broke up and got back together a lot, but… not too long ago I ended it for good.” He concluded; failing to mention the most recent break up was just a few hours ago and how he hadn’t expected it to be for good until Blair showed up in his life again. 

"I knew it!!!" Blair exclaimed loudly, putting her hands on her cheeks. Of course she really didn’t know it; for the most part she had probably been around but was totally oblivious. She mentally kicked herself for that but she was more self-absorbed those days, but she hadn’t seen him in a while so it wasn’t hard to believe she didn’t know about their relationship. 

Blair shot him a suspicious look. ”You sure about that…? I thought Maka really cared about you, before I left the apartment it was clear she was crushing on you hard.” She assumed, puzzled. 

The feline had always wondered about their relationship because it exceeded normal ones.. they had to connect their souls and that was bound to lead to something intimate. To be honest, that was always one thing she was certain would get in her way if she ever pursued him.. therefore she deemed it hopeless to try to get him for herself and kept quiet about the whole thing.

Soul blushed a little at her enthusiasm. “Look, Maka isn’t so innocent.” He smirked. “And that’s my fault. I ruined her.” His pride showed on his face, but twisted to an expression of concern when she brought up feelings.

"It felt like… the longer we were together the more we fought. She got so jealous all the time I just couldn’t take it. And if she really did care about me that much she wouldn’t act like our relationship was so disposable; she would have tried harder to make it work.” Soul sighed, reaching for Blair’s hand. A part of him was glad Maka was like that, he’d always admired her spirit but it was far from good for their relationship: it just wasn’t going to work unless Soul got down on his knees and did whatever she said without question. 

”I’m sorry, I always just assumed she….” The feline started, not wanting to make him feel bad. She felt a bit ashamed meddling into this part of his past but he just shrugged it off. 

He thought about his next question for her. “Why are you attracted to me?”

Her face turned pink at his question. ”Hey you gotta answer the other part of it! How far did you two go?! Consider it follow up, totally legit.” She reasoned; curiosity plain on her face. 

"Oh, well—" Soul turned a horridly bright crimson. "Uh, we’ve done… everything? Well probably not everything but uh… We had sex like twice, no big deal." He stammered, looking away and covering his face. She was now the only person outside of he and Maka that knew. "First time we just wanted to get rid of the whole virginity bit and the second time was because we got into a huge fight."

Blair gasped loudly, never expecting innocent little Soul to actually have gone that far, not to mention more than once. Blair’s mouth opened into a giant grin and she dove at him and rubbed her head against his face. ”Soul you are sooo adorable I just can’t take it!” She squealed, looking up at him like a doting mom. When he got embarrassed it was just the cutest thing. 

“You know, you could have just asked me and I’d have fixed the whole virginity thing for you." She teased. 

"Well, I could always become a renounced virgin and you could take care of it." Soul smirked at her, winking. "I wouldn’t mind at all."

Blair blushed at his comment, not expecting such a flirty response from him… “Hehe well…” She replied quietly. ”It’ll be good for me not having to show you the ropes… apparently you can please a girl in bed.” Blair giggled.

The weapon rolled onto his side, blushing slightly. “Now answer my question, why are you so attracted to me?” He asked again, gaze serious. 

It was an honest question. Blair was older than him, and he always thought girls go for older guys. He couldn’t help but wonder how much older she actually was, but didn’t want to ask. He knew better than that. “Is it because I’m a weapon?”

She lied next to him and covered her mouth; hands balled up, and took a deep breath. ”When you and Maka came to take my soul... I’d never seen a Meister and weapon. Usually no one bothered me so I was really interested in you and thought you’d make a great toy.” She answered honestly. ”But over the time I’ve spent with you... I don’t even think about you being a scythe anymore.” 

Blair looked him in the eyes, serious as well. ”You were the first human in a long time that saw me as a person... not just afraid of what I was and my powers. Maybe I was really happy when you got a bloody nose when I came on to you… I felt attractive and happy again, like it was possible to be accepted. I don’t really fit in anywhere you know; not as a witch, a cat, or a human.” She sighed. ”Maybe it doesn’t make any sense… but I needed someone and you were there. And ever since I’ve only liked you more and more.”

Soul listened intently, shifting his body to look at her. He felt a little bad for Blair as she spoke. It was hard for him to believe she hadn’t had human interaction such as this. She was so sweet and beautiful. He reached up and brushed her hair from her face. His instinct was to pull her onto him, kiss her senseless and prove to her how much he cared.

"I see," he sighed. "Well I suppose that’s a good thing." Soul added. He let his fingertips linger on her skin, pulling them lightly across her face.

She really could have added a lot more, but Blair figured she’d admitted enough about how much she cared about him for one day. She couldn’t be that easy. Now that she thought about it, she’d never revealed something like that to anyone from Death City... she kept conversations with her friends lighthearted and kept what was in the past to herself; but it was nice to have someone to talk to about it now. 

"Your turn, what do you want to know?" He added.

Blair smiled and looked down, a light blush on her face when he touched her. Then she thought of the perfect next question. ”Well... you got to know why I’m attracted to you… now it’s your turn to tell me.” She answered. 

Blair waited patiently; admittedly a little nervous. She truly had no idea what he would say and was very surprised by his answer.

Soul paused for a second. His eyes rolled up to the ceiling in thought. Why on earth was he attracted to her? “Well… you’re beautiful, sweet, and you’re one of the nicest people I know. I guess having you around so much drew me to you without me realizing it.” He admitted. “And I mean, I always thought you were the perfect example of the ideal woman.”

He pursed his lips at the end of his answer, looking to her for approval.

When he looked over at her she quickly rolled over to face opposite of him, blushing to herself and not wanting him to see. ”Ideal?” She thought to herself, never thinking up that adjective to describe her, at least not for someone like Soul. 

When it came to an attribute like being attractive, she had no doubt in her mind that she could outdo anyone, but for long term things a lot more traits came into play. Sometimes she was nice though she could be selfish often like taking the money Papa sent Maka as a gift for aceing a test and instead spending it on herself. Even if she tried to make up for it by giving it to her, it still wasn’t the right thing to do. Blair also thought Soul preferred smarter, more determined girls… ones that had ideals and aspiration. ”O-Oh.. I see..” She finally answered, still turned away, taking in what he had said.

"Did I say something wrong?" The weapon asked, sitting straight up now. There was something in her face that seemed very off. She was no longer the bubbly, bright Blair that was sitting here a minute ago, but now a limp, nervous kitty stammering her words. He looked to his feet, sighing and rubbing his eyes.

"I’m sorry, Blair." He mumbled after a moment. "I didn’t mean to upset you."

"Ahhh no you didn’t upset me! I’m just so tired of you seeing me blush. It’s giving me a bad reputation…" She frowned playfully, rolling back and forth. The last thing she wanted was to make him worried about her… as much as she enjoyed the fact he would. 

Soul smiled as she spoke and reached for her hand; twisting his fingers between hers. “You would let me know if you were uncomfortable, right?” His crimson gaze cautiously checked her over.

She squeezed his hand happily and replied, “Soul I really don’t think you could do anything that’d make me uncomfortable.” Blair smiled, secretly greatly appreciating the question she was hardly ever asked. Everyone assumed she was fine with everything, it usually didn’t cross their minds to ask. 

She sighed and added, “I thought you liked the smart girls. I’m kinda ditsy myself you know.” Blair scratched her head and smiled shyly at him. 

"I really think you have the wrong impression of me," the weapon added. She was ditsy at times for sure, but smart in the same token. He found himself staring at her gently. His hand squeezed hers and his expression became reassuring. Soul sighed. "You need to be more confident in yourself. You’re so much smarter than you give yourself credit for…"

Blair smiled but then apologized, “Sorry.. you know I usually am pretty confident but… when it comes to you.. sometimes you’re harder to read then other people. I know when it comes to my looks I can outdo anyone but when you look like I do sometimes it’s really nice to stay looking like a cat. You’re often gawked at like a piece of meat without a brain just because of how sexy you are and willing to put up with the harassment. People don’t think you have a personality sometimes, whether in cat or human form.” 

It was a difficult subject for her to touch on, Blair preferred not thinking about it too often and usually she didn’t really mind, having a carefree attitude but sometimes she felt like she’d only fit that certain stereotype and be the kind of girl boys would take to a hotel, never be the one they’d take home to their mothers. She blushed silently, looking up at Soul carefully, not sure how he’d react. Really she never talked about this sort of stuff, she kept to herself and didn’t have anyone to open up to.

Soul brought the backside of her hand up to his lips, pressing them to it in a soft kiss. He grinned. “Blair, it shouldn’t matter what everyone else thinks of you, but what you think of yourself,” the weapon said, almost inaudibly. His free hand found its way to her hips and he pulled her close into his lap.

She smiled shyly and replied, “Yeah you’re right.. I know… sometimes women can’t help but compare themselves to others.”

"You don’t have to worry about that anymore. I’m here for you, and any guy that tries to take you home is going to go through me." He mumbled into her shoulder. His eyes met hers for a second and a smile grew on his lips. Her blush was absolutely adorable. Soul pulled her to straddle his lap and hugged her tight. "I’m not going to let you get hurt."

She blushed deeply when he said he’d protect her. No one had ever told her that. 

As long as she could remember she had to take care of herself, and was always able due to her strange abilities. Even after she’d gotten more of a social life, living with Maka and Soul, meeting friends at Chupa’s and being well known in Death City, no one ever claimed to really care about her or do anything if she got into trouble. She rarely thought it’d come to that, and maybe some things were just meant to remain unsaid but Blair wondered at times if she ever was in real danger if anyone would come help her, or even notice she was gone. She sniffed a little and squeezed him tightly as they hugged. 

Soul kept his grip on her, wanting nothing more than to be close. His heart fluttered when he met her eyes. This was a new feeling for him. No one had ever poured their heart out to him before in the way she was now, and it made him happy. It was nice to know that she trusted him that much. 

The only other person who also did this was Maka, but she had his affections wrapped around her finger and managed to wreck them on a regular basis. Somehow Soul knew that Blair wasn’t going to take his feelings for granted. Maybe it was because they aren’t partners? Who knew. He closed his eyes and kissed her collarbone, leaning into the crook of her neck. “And I promise I won’t hurt you.”

When he looked her in the eye she felt as if he was thinking of something important at that very moment. ”Soul, what are you thinking about? I really wanna know.” She whispered, still happily in his arms with her hands feeling the muscles of his back. 

Soul wasn’t prepared to tell her what was on his mind. He tossed the thought around in his head for a moment before raising his face to hers. It was his turn to blush the bright red she wore earlier. His eyes were nearly the same as his skin. “I… I’m not sure what I’m thinking, to be honest.”

He dropped his gaze for a bit, leaning his head against her collarbone. There was no way he could say what he thought right now. He wasn’t even sure if this was really how he felt. Nobody ever made him feel so important, not even Maka. She was so quick to brush off his feelings that he thought this was what it felt like. These feelings had to be more than that. They wouldn’t burn in his stomach and desperately try to claw to his lips, waiting to be blurted out in the most uncanny way.

Soul lifted his face to hers again and sighed, his lips in a half-smile. “Blair… if you really want to know, I think I’ve fallen for you.”

Hearing him say that made her feel like butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and her chest filled with warmth, heart pounding loudly to try to keep up. At first she was surprised but then a tingling sensation built up from her fingertips like electricity from him and she smiled and blushed in pure delight. 

"Aw Soul…" She squeaked out just barely, trying to contain her excessive emotion threatening to spill out. If she really just let it out in one burst she’d probably hop around the room in glee and Blair really didn’t want him to see her in that ridiculous of a state. She took a hold of his head and pressed it to her chest like in the old days, squeezing him and blushing, doing all she could to avoid going nuts with happiness. 

"You’re absolutely perfect…" The cat in human form whispered, running her hands through his hair as she loosened her grip. Then she leaned into him and kissed him gently constantly thinking to herself how lucky she was to have him.


End file.
